


Neverland Aftercare

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s not lost, Mommy’s found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: lost girl  
> Word Count: 100

Neverland had been hell and the voices still hadn’t left her. The lost cries had haunted her dreams and their calls to her followed her every movement.

Until a week after their return, when Snow had confronted Emma and suggested a solution to the problem: touch. Specifically, her Mommy’s touch. After a bad day, drifting off to sleep being held tightly by Mommy kept Emma’s nightmares away. And when she heard the voices the loudest a sneaky cuddle from her Mommy in a locked sheriff’s office helped remind Emma that she wasn’t a lost girl, her Mommy had found her.


End file.
